objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fish Head
Fish Head is a OC created by NahuelFire39. He/She does not have gender because of his voice and his appearance, which by the way are rare. The reason why he has a Dead Fish as a Head is unknown. He/She is a contestant in TSSES 3, He/She is in Team Birb. Fish is eliminated in the Episode 11. Personality He/She is always annoying the most cocky people, while good people try to be a friend but it almost always does not work. Nicknames * Fish (Keemstar) * Fishhead Coverage TSSES 3 Episode 1 - GFuel'd He/She was only mentioned as a member of Team Birb, he/she also gained immunity with Team Birb. Episode 2 - Late In the elimination of FAGS, Fish Head tells FAGS that it is not so funny. His/Her team loses and will go to elimination. Episode 3 - A Hard Blow In the elimination of Team Birb, he/she was saved with zero votes. In the challenge, he/she had to stay in order not to be hit, he/she was blown away in Level 3. but his/her Team wins Immunity thanks by Birb. Episode 4 - DRINK It does not say much in the episode, it just says that it misses the water before starting the challenge. His/her team loses again. Episode 5 - I'm so cold In the elimination of Team Birb, he/she was saved with zero votes again. In the Challenge, Fish Head pushed Formantis but he/she also fell with it. Fish and all the other contestants were ready for the elimination. Episode 6 - Blocky In the elimination, Fish Head was safe. In the challenge, Fish Head say that he/she can achieve to win for his/her team in the challenge. He/She was the third in the challenge. His/her team lost due to Toadstool. Episode 7 - Pick or Choose In the elimination, Fish Head was safe, he/she says that Mockiwi was fine. His team wins easily because of Seven. Episode 9 - Mad Hatters In the challenge, Fish Head created a hat for Keemstar but smelled like dead fish. He/She and other contestants (Except Vince) went to the elimination. Episode 10 - Lollipopcorn In the challenge, Fish head wanted Vivi to put popcorn but with the frying pan but she thinks it is in Microwaves. Fish's popcorn score was 5/10 for fishy smelling. He/She and the other contestants (Except Jack Black) went to the elimination. Episode 11 - Nine Fish Head is Eliminated with 5 votes. Episode 14 - Get out! Fish Head voted for Jack to be eliminated. Episode 15 - Who Woulda Guessed? Fish appears in this episode to say that came far enough. Trivia * This character was created on paper to be later computerized. * He/She is the only contestant of TSSES 3 not to have a specific gender. * He/She misses the water as it shows in "TSSES 3", in the Episode 4 before the challenge begins it says "I miss water", probably lived in the water or something like that. Gallery Fish Head 2.png| Fish Head (Old|TSSES 3) Fish Head (Fish).png| Fish Head (Old Fish) Fishhead (New Pose).png| Fish Head (New) Fish (Head xD).png| Fish Head (New Fish) Category:OCs Category:TSSES Category:Non-objects